This proposal requests partial support for a meeting on Nucleosides, Nucleotides, and Oligonucleotides as part of the Gordon Research Conference series to be held in Salve Regina University, Newport, RI from July 5 - 10, 2009. The broad and long term goal of the conference is to increase our understanding of the chemistry of nucleosides, nucleotides, and oligonucleotides. The biological significance of these agents as tools for diagnosis and as drugs for treatment of life-threatening diseases will complement the chemistry. The specific aims of this meeting will be to convene nine discussion leaders to moderate nine sessions. Chair and vice chairs of the conference will supervise the whole conference. There will be 27 speakers who will represent critical areas of the chemistry and biology of nucleosides, nucleotides, and oligonucleotides. The program will have a keynote address and eight sessions that broadly address current issues in DNA replication, DNA repair, RNA transcription, control of gene expression, nucleoside analogues as therapeutic agents, their transport and metabolism, and chemistry of nucleic acids and nucleoside analogues. In addition, two evening poster sessions will permit all participants to contribute to these topics. The significance of this application is that the Gordon Research Conference is the only platform where chemists and biologists who focus on nucleosides, nucleotides, and oligonucleotides come together. Because nucleoside analogues, acting by diverse mechanisms, are highly effective for treatment of solid tumor and hematological malignancies and several viral diseases including AIDS, this conference is highly significant regarding its health relatedness. The discussions among chemists and scientists will generate new knowledge and avenues for development of novel therapeutics. Similarly, oligonucleotides have become major tools for prognosis and diagnosis of diseases. Real time RT-PCR, PCR, antisense oligonucleotides, ribozymes, RNAI, microRNAs and microarrays are used at several steps in disease diagnosis, prognosis, and treatment. Our conference focusing on these areas will generate new knowledge and collaborations. Public Health Relevance: The significance of this application is that the Gordon Research Conference is the only platform where chemists and biologists who focus on 'nucleosides, nucleotides, and oligonucleotides'come together. Because nucleoside analogues are highly effective for treatment of solid tumor and hematological malignancies and several viral diseases including AIDS, this conference is highly significant regarding its health relatedness. The discussions among chemists and scientists will generate new knowledge and avenues for development of novel therapeutics. Similarly, oligonucleotides have become major tools for prognosis and diagnosis of diseases. Real time RT- PCR, PCR, antisense oligonucleotides, ribozymes, RNAI, microRNAs and microarrays are used at several steps in disease diagnosis, prognosis, and treatment. Our conference focusing on these areas will generate new knowledge and collaborations.